


goal.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [84]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin knew Padmé for a week before he knew that she was the one.or: Anakin knows Padmé is the one but they barely know each other, so he comes up with some steps that would lead to his goal.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	goal.

**Author's Note:**

> day 84, drabble 84.
> 
> Prompt 084 - goal.
> 
> I forgot to post this yesterday. Sorry.

Anakin knew Padmé for a week before he knew that she was the one. But they barely knew each other so he decided that marriage was a long-term goal. The first step was becoming good friends. The second step was getting her to agree to a date. It took five dinner invitations, but she eventually said yes. The third step was falling in love, which they did quickly. It was only four months after they started dating when he got on one knee with the ring in hand, and Padmé had never been happier than to say yes. Goal achieved.


End file.
